The Ross I Knew
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Laura confronts Ross about how she doesn't like how he isn't as dedicated to Austin and Ally as he used to be. Can she bring back the old Ross? Raura one-shot
Ahhhh well this is a surprise!

Actually, this is a new one-shot for y'all! This is dedicated to one of my twitter besties, Calysta, because it's her birthday today! If you want to follow her, which you totally should, her twitter username is maranoslut !

Just so you know, this will be a short-ish one shot, because I'm going to bed soon (haha), but I hope you enjoy anyways! It's raura, btw :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, Raura, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Laura POV:

Why is Ross acting like this? He used to be so into the show and so dedicated to everything and everyone in it, but now, this rockstar life is really affecting his dedication. He used to live tweet every episode he could and would always hang out with Raini, Calum, and I, no matter what. But now, he's always concerned with R5 stuff. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I just miss my best friend.

I knock on his dressing room door, finally having gathered the courage to confront him about this.

"Come in!" he shouts from inside. "Hey Laur," he sighs.

"Hi, Ross. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, what is it?" he sighs again.

"I don't like this Ross." 

"Excuse me?"

"What I mean is, ever since R5's career really took off, you barely spend any time with Calum, Raini, and I, and you make it seem like Austin and Ally is a burden to do and you don't enjoy it anymore."

"Well, I'm sorry for liking doing music!" He snaps at me. 

"This is exactly what I mean! You don't even care about Austin and Ally anymore! All you do is hang out with R5!"

"They're my brothers and sister! I have to hang out with them!"

"Exactly- they're your siblings! You live together! You can have all the time in the world to hang out with them, after you get home from set! I just miss the old Ross, the one who would do anything for his best friends!" I shout, storm out of the room, and slam the door.

That was one of the hardest things I've ever done. Sure, everything I said was what I really feel, but I feel terrible for yelling at my best friend.

I go back to my dressing room and work on my homework.

A few hours later, someone knocks on the door. "If it's Ross, I don't want to talk to you!"

"Laura, please. I need to talk to you. Let me in."

I sigh, and go unlock the door. "What?" I say, sounding more rude than I intended.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting, Laura. I didn't realize it. I'm so so so sorry that I made you feel bad. Can we go to in-n-out? I'm starving."

"Okay, Ross. But I'm still upset."

"And you have every right to be."

"I'll grab my purse. I'll meet you at your car in five."

And with that, he leaves.

The car ride is pretty awkward. He turns the music up, probably trying to hide the strange tension.

"Laura, what can I do to make it up to you?" he finally says.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe, you could actually tweet or snapchat that we're actually hanging out? Because, it's not just me that's noticing your recent behavior. The fans have been tweeting me non-stop, asking why you and I never hang out."

"Laura, I-"

"I don't need to hear your excuse. Just, please promise me that you'll try to start being around the cast and crew more and actually enjoying the time you spend with us."

After that day, Ross's behavior _did_ change. And it was for the better. He live tweeted a couple episodes, making the fans super happy. They really missed it when he would live tweet the season one episodes. He also started tweeting, instagramming, and snapchatting when he'd hang out with us.

One day, he approached me after we'd wrapped shooting for the day.

"Laura, can we talk for a sec?" he says, as we're walking to our dressing rooms.

"Sure, what's up?" I ask, and he pulls me into his dressing room.

"Thank you, so much, for saying what you did a few months ago. I didn't realize how I was acting, but now that I've fixed my behavior, I'm so much happier, everyone on set is happier, and even the fans are happier. Thank you for making me realize how much of a jerk I was being."

"Awww, Ross, you are not a jerk, and you're welcome!"

He gives me a big _Ross_ hug, the best kind. We sit there like that for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of just being in each other's arms.


End file.
